


Cold

by ReaperTenshi



Category: Drifters (Manga)
Genre: Drifters fluff and smut cursing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperTenshi/pseuds/ReaperTenshi
Summary: It was a cold afternoon, when all started





	

It was a cold afternoon, Yoichi was standing next to a three and he could feel the wind touching his skin, it was freezing.

-Are you cold?- Toyohisa asked, you two were in the forest, you usually go there for food but today you were only inspectionig the place.

-Only a little- You responded, he walked when you were and he touched your right arm, his hand felt warm and you couldn't help but feel mesmerized, he has this strange effect on people but you din't only admire him dind't you?

-We should return with the others- He said.

He looked at you with his piercing dark eyes and then he smiled and you couldn't help but smile too, you felt dizzy but also happy.

You were happy when he was close to you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a cold afternoon, Nobunaga send you two to the forest again, he wanted to be sure there was no one suspicius there. Toyohisa complained that he was worrying too much and you laughed at their bickering.

You were near to the same three of the other day, you could feel his hand in your right arm and you could also feel his lips on your own. At first it surprised you but then you close your eyes, the kiss was slow and tender and you were amused that he was capable of caresing you like that.

-Sorry i didn't want.. force mysel into you- he said after the kiss was over, his expression was serius but you could heard the insecurity on his voice.

-Dont worry is okay- You said putting a hand on his cheeck. He smiled and he kissed you again and you felt happy.

You could feel the smile on his face while he kissed you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Yeah he was a bastard, i can believe i couln't take his head- Toyohisa complained, he was talking about the battle of Sekigahara, the one when he died, you were resting on his side, you managed to snake out in his room that night, you kissed and touched, and the you had sex.

It was your first night with him.

-I couldn't return with my clan either- he wisphered and his expresseion seemed sad.

-They were probably proud of you, you died for them after all and you are a good man- You said.

He looked at you for a while.

-But i have you- he said caresing your hair- And i wouldn't have meet you if i didn't die in that battle.

 

-It seems that dying wasnt a bad thing after all- you said  
with a grinn.

-What about you? Do you miss your family? Your life? - He asked, his expresion softened.

-Yes but... there are some thing i would prefer to forget- you said thinking about him. About Yoshitsune, you weren't free, not even after dying.

-Hey, its okay i would protect you- He said putting an arm around you. 

You feel safe and calm. Your face was near his chest and you could heard his heart. You close your eyes and you wished you could stay like this forever.

Dying could have been the best thing that ever happened to you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-You two are togheter all the time, how cute- Nobunaga said with a mischevius smile.

\- Uh hu- Toyohisa replied rather uninterested.

You were tending his wounds like usual,he got hurt again on battle.

-You know when I still lived in our world, Ranmaru and I spent most of our time togheter and he always tended my wounds after going to a battle- Nobubaga said with a playful tone.

-Who cares about that?- Toyohisa replied pretty annoyed.

-You are such an idiot, I shouldn't expected more of someome from the Shimazu clan, a bunch of freaks for sure!!- Nobunaga said trying to sound offended but his tone was still playful.

-What did you said, you bastard?!-Toyohisa yelled.

-Hey, calm down- you said- you are still hurt remember?

Toyohisa looked at you an then he shuts his mouth, blushin on emberassment.

-Yoichi you tamed the beast!!-Nobu laughed- Well i would leave you two alone but don't get too nasty, see you later.

-Asshole- Toyo cursed under his breath.

\- He knows about us, he might act like an idiot but he is not one.

\- I couldn't care less about that- he said

 

And you laughed, you couldn't belive you had too stick with these idiots, but you love it.

He stared at you tryin to remain serius but he laughed too.

And you feel him touchin your hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a cold night but you felt warm, all thanks to the body on top of you.

You legs were around his hips and he thrusted, slowly fucking you, it was nice and warm, you could heard him groan and curse under his breath. You moaned and the you heard his voice.

-I love you- he said, he was looking at you with such a vulnerable expression like he was about to cry. It was so strange, you never saw him with that expression before,not even the first time you two had sex. It was not something common on him, a face that he didn't show to anyone. Anyone but you.

And then you reacted.

-I love you too- You said and he smiled and kissed you taking away your breath.

You coul feel your climax and you moaned loudly.

He came after a while and pulled out so he could come outside your body.

You two were panting and then he laughed and kissed you.

 

You couldn't be happier.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You didn't know what would happen next, if you would survive this war, if Yoshitsune was going to attack you or if you were going to die.

You didn't know, but you had him.

You had each other.

Are you cold?- he asked.

Only a little- you replied.

And the he hugged you.

It was cold after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo there aren't any Toyoichi fanfics so i decided to publish my own
> 
> Theres probable a lot of bad grammar since english is not my mothers tongue but still enjoy


End file.
